


你要如何表达爱

by LinC229



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: X战警进化s04e02衍生“oldman”镭射眼&“freshman”X-23，不是斜线（通篇妄想
Relationships: Scott Summers & Laura Kinney





	你要如何表达爱

“这么说吧。不如先试试踏进他的病房门？”史考特萨默斯双手终于找了个姿势插在一起，他把它们舒适，或者说，至少不那么尴尬地放在台面上。从年轻女性指缝里钻出的爪刃有两道，也许割破了点桌布但是现在谁还管这个，X-23坐在桌子宽边的另一头，没戴头套，长发滑到肩上。

“到这里来之前，我观察过你们每一个人，”X-23说，“每一个细节。”从神盾的电脑里。现在档案夹里肯定增加了她的。

这场发生在午夜两点的对话逐渐走向美式恐怖，“……至少我已经习惯被注视的感觉了。”男主角史考特咕哝着，他把椅子往后推，捡起冰箱门后掉在地上的牛奶盒。

冰箱里透出暖黄色却冰冷的风，他们谁也没有关闭唯一的光源。史考特说：“如果你饿了的话，请随意一点。”

一开始，大部分学生以为X-23是新敌人，直到她放下背上失去战斗力的金刚狼，把他放在学院台阶上。泽维尔教授不知道用了什么法子把她说通。白天，X-23不会出现在大宅中，夜晚她仍会留在这里。她足够低调而不会吓到任何人，除非——“你想要什么？”史考特萨默斯维持背对她。情形已经足够明晰了。

就像他推测的那样，X-23不乐意被热情对待。她大体来看是个沉默的孩子，但当她想要什么，她会直接来——并且不吝惜战斗。

“三明治。”她说，“不是那个，往右，拿琴格雷做的。”

“不行，那是我的早饭。”

“我知道。”女孩不耐烦地说。

光辉中，史考特的动作停滞了一下。他第一次回头看向女孩，她已经随便扯了把椅子坐在餐桌旁边，实际上坐姿还比较……至少在那群X-Kids里排得上前五的端庄。特工，还如此年幼，他光是看着就感到内心的关隘已经开闸。

三明治掉进她面前的盘子。“琴很会做这些。”史考特低声说，“她明天会为我做一份新的。欢迎你加入我们，劳拉。”

逗留在开放餐厅的时候，他迅速调整了自己的值夜计划。等不速之客吃完夜宵，舔干净沾上沙拉酱的爪尖，然后他平淡地说：”洛根的病房在地下，需要坐电梯抵达。”那女孩不再眼巴巴地瞟着他，而是快速离开了。那天和第二天，任何安保措施都没有被攻击或破坏的痕迹。坏消息是，金刚狼仍未醒来。

擅长使用刀（或者各种厨房用具，在暗杀的层面，当然）并不会让探病变得更容易。一点都不会。史考特醒来时已是下午，他远远听到科特的哀嚎在大厅回荡：“我们的苹果呢？谁把它们从库房连箱搬走了？”

“喔。”史考特翻了个身，不去想自己已经处理了可疑的垃圾桶——他或许是唯一会主动打扫学院公共区域的x战警，他任劳任怨的好习惯大部分时候都能帮他解围。

“我想，只有你最清楚这是怎么回事。”琴走过他时停下脚步。

“……嗯哼，你要责怪我吗？”

“记得把手洗干净点。”琴朝他眨眨眼，就像他们最近才确定了关系一样，史考特目送她窈窕背影，无法阻止镜片后面的红光蔓延到自己的面颊上。

上一个深夜，他踏进微微暖黄色的餐厅，苹果皮和苹果核在长桌上堆成一座小山。史考特肩膀微微一沉。他拿到橱柜里放得很高的除霜刷，说：“如果你想和我说什么，只需要提前敲敲我的卧室门，劳拉。而不是给我增加额外工作量。”某种程度上来着，遗传基因正从各种层面上毁掉他的生活。

“他怎么样？”切削声暂停。水果刀在X-23手中也可以变成不亚于点四五的非常危险的武器，但她现在基本上只是用它削苹果。从表面坑坑洼洼到圆润流畅只削坏了三个。放在空气中，果肉逐渐氧化发暗。她的学习速度令人惊叹。史考特看着她，脑海中出现三个以上她适合待在队伍里的位置。也许十个。但剩下七种情况都得靠她反败为胜。那对于原本的队员来说太严酷，他打消了让她作为训练角色的毫无意义的考虑。“据我所知，他还在昏迷，但这些苹果很不错。作为……一种常规的礼物的话。”

一个滴溜溜转动的苹果滚到史考特手边，他去触摸，被不耐烦的爪子挥开。

“你想见他吗？”他问。

又添了一句：“现在没人陪着他。”

X-23对着果皮坚决而用力地摇了摇头，她强迫自己工作时维持静默。镭射眼戴着深夜墨镜，最薄的那一款红石英，他看着劳拉迅速解决了一大堆如果换到别人身上能醉糖和撑死的苹果，打出酮味浓郁的嗝，似乎在说“谁告诉你我要带给他？”。

“趁早放弃吧，我的事情不劳你操心。”在史考特离开，前往下一监视地之前，她似乎忠告他远离自己。

“那你就大错特错了。”史考特萨默斯承认什么也不会承认失败，换种说法，他不放弃任何一次多么微小的胜利的契机。他握着拳离开而劳拉面上浮现一抹笑容，手指玩弄着立在桌面上的刀把，就是那种，金刚狼如果能看见，大概会从病床上惊坐起并嘶吼：嘿，离开我女儿！的微笑。

她很快不再笑了，只留下折弯的水果刀深插进桌子里。

下一次镭射眼主动找上她。镭射眼变得烦人透顶、苦口婆心且誓不罢休，尽管他才对她说了三句话。挤出他的情感，就算是X-23也难免感到了尴尬和焦虑。

史考特总结道：“……不如先试试站在他的病房外面，玻璃上透明的，你可以看到他，这不难，劳拉。”

“这也是你的工作范畴吗？”X-23挑起眉头，“调解家庭矛盾？”

紧接着她沉默了，快到史考特几乎意识到自己说错了什么。

“好吧。曾经有人这么说过。如果你不告诉他，就由我去*告诉他你不敢走进他的房间……”史考特起身走向电梯间，毫无等待之意，劳拉比他更快，铿锵的骨骼碰撞金属声音，她已经滑到他面前，把爪子递向，或是刺进这没有特殊自愈能力的变种人的胸膛，或是仅仅虚画一道禁止线，阻止他帮助自己，并逼近自己的行为。

镭射眼的手放在眼镜一侧。他没有抬起镜架的意思，一点也没有。“好吧，我可不想在值长夜之后还要花一整天清扫被烧焦或撕碎的地毯残渣。”那青年说，在纯粹的黑暗中劳拉仍有足够视觉看清他脸上的微笑，“就算x战警也需要休假和约会的空闲时间。”

“多么软弱。”她嗤之以鼻。

但史考特萨默斯的脸？不令人讨厌。

“嘿，别跑得那么快。你真的不知道幽默这个词怎么拼写，是吗？”

——最终，他扯着她离开了，而且他做到了，这让劳拉感到些许焦躁，她没能甩开他，完成这件看似简单实则灾难重重的任务她需要一个线人（而九头蛇从未教会她如何配合）。史考特萨默斯只是恰好出现在了该出现的时间，换成其他人，也许都能做得比他更好。但现在她只能依靠他的帮助。在两人踏着不同形状的步伐走进电梯之前，他们的手至少都平静地垂在身侧。劳拉皱皱鼻子，那是一种本能。

“很多人来过。”

“劳拉，金刚狼是我们的队友。”根本没人偷听，史考特依旧悄声说，“任何人都可以来探望他。只要你想——”

“你来过吗？”

“什么？你也看到了，我在替他值夜！我还有很多事没做，都是……非常重要的事。”

“这地方只有你的味道是新的。”劳拉把注视收回去。

深夜的廊道里他们继续走着。过了一会儿，史考特吸了口气：“你说得没错。我还没来得及看过他。”

“嗯哼？”

“我更想等他醒了再进去。”青年人低下头，眉毛挣扎着挤在一起。劳拉条件反射地说：“嘿。别再跟我说任何无关的事。”她嗅到某种可以整合为低落的气味分子，立刻竖起一人高的防御工事。

“喔。抱歉。”他把手从眉头取下来。

“也别笑。”

“什么？”

劳拉扶着她那边门框，聚精会神地注视玻璃房间里唯一一张病床，好像凝固在门边的一柱石像。寂静中只有心率检测的滴滴声。她看了几眼后便毫无留恋，她转向大部分时间在看她的史考特萨默斯。

“你知道吗，他快醒了。”

“是吗……？嘿！”

出爪声。格斗，令人牙酸的摩擦玻璃声，一整面玻璃墙扑地的炸响足够把死者从坟墓里拖出来！“我说过，他快醒了。”透明碎片散落各处。X-23上前几步，牢牢踩住史考特萨默斯挣扎着支起来的脊背，说。

end

*来自进化s03e05里狼和队裸上身装天线的经典剧集

高中毕业镭射眼，对妙龄少女宝具，谁用谁说好


End file.
